


Coda to 1x04 The Immortals

by GlibbityGlop



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlibbityGlop/pseuds/GlibbityGlop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the ongoing coda series to NCIS in which Gibbs and DiNozzo are part of a loving BSDM relationship. See title and tags. Manages to be PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda to 1x04 The Immortals

2:12 Tony looks up, Gibbs looks away. They'd fought earlier. Over what was acceptable at work. Gibbs had never slept with a co-worker before. He and… his first wife, had used to play around with BDSM. His other wives also. But he'd never worked with any of them.

Tony. Tony was greedy. Tony wanted attention 24/7. He wanted praise. He wanted constriction whether bondage or policy, to give him boundaries in which to feel safe, cared for. He'd been starved of it so long that now that he had it, he was like a flower tilting eagerly towards the sun after a cold, hard winter he thought he'd never escape. It was flattering.

But Kate was here now. Quick eyes, quicker observations. Gibbs had hired her for a reason. But he didn't need her *knowing* with certainty who and what Tony and himself were to each other. He knew it was born of fear and over-protectiveness rather than any actual judgement of Kate's character, but he feared her using the information to blackmail him into letting her play with Tony. It became more and more overt as days went on; she was interested. Gibbs couldn't blame her for that; hell, she was human. But he didn't need her being given hope or leverage that anything might happen between the three of them.

2:24, Tony could tell he was being ignored on purpose. He pouted and looked at his book. He hated* being ignored. Especially by Gibbs.

Loves Porte Rico. Got Gibbs' attention on him at least.

3:25 a long look over a dead body. Their version of a candlelight supper.

Acknowledge me, Tony's eyes begged. Gibb's eyes, so blue, looked over his face, stared right back. Held the moment a few seconds longer than necessary. *I see you, Tony.*

The change in his mood and the atmosphere was instant.

3:54, Tony turns to look at Gibbs, eyes light and playful. Gibbs ducked his head, smile on his lips. Only allowing it because Kate and Ducky's attention was diverted to the sword swinging through the air.

4:26, Tony tells a joke. Gibbs looks up at him again. Tony was in a much better mood than in the boardroom. It was almost scary, the rush of empowerment that went through him, at Tony's mood being so dependent on Gibbs. Just a glance could make him happy and jovial. A part of him that had come out of the dark after Shannon's death to where it could be heard in his mind, whispered what would happen if he cut off all attention from Tony? How obvious would Tony beg and plead for more? Anything?

Gibbs breathed in deep and shoved the voice away. It scared him, that part of him that would abuse the power he had so totally over another human being. Abuse and like it.

7:50

Gibbs was alright. He enjoyed being on navy ships. Tony had been told in no unclear terms there would be. No. Sex. On board the ship. Tony had been quiet and mopey the whole trip from land.

8:09 Tony was sarcastic. "*No*." Gibbs shot him a look. *Behave*.

Tony ducked his head and gave a serious answer to Kate.

8:14 "Set up a feed."

"On it," said Tony, trying to keep any annoyance out of his voice and only slightly failing.

"We're not all sleeping here, are we?" asked Todd.

Tony looked to Gibbs. 'SEE!' his face said. 'We could stash Kate somewhere, and we could spend all night molesting each other.' There was a hint of hope, and a hint of accusation that that wasn't going to happen.

Gibbs was sorely tempted. But to the naval staff on board, they were already over-stepping their welcome just being on board. And maybe this would teach Tony that when he said something, he meant it. "I'll have the couch," he said, as generous as he was willing to be.

11:41 "He was teaching himself to use it," said Gibbs.

Tony looked up at him, a puppy dog look on his face. Gibbs could feel it on the side of his face, the longing. For anything. Touch, punishment, acknowledgment. It was as difficult for Gibbs as it was for DiNozzo to be so separate, when they didn't know how long they'd be staying in the cramped room with Kate watching their every movement. But Gibbs was the strong one and he hoped Tony knew somewhere in his body that when Gibbs refused to meet his gaze, it was in Tony's best interest.

X:xx "It looks like a character xxx for a fantasy game," said Abby.

"What kind of fantasy game?" Tony asked, moving around behind Gibbs. Gibbs shut his eyes and prayed for patience. Tony loved fantasy games. Bedroom games where they weren't who they were. Role-playing or whatever it was called. A few weekends ago Gibbs had been the prison ward and Tony the misbehaving inmate, needing to be handcuffed and manhandled in the shower for his own good. The memory of taking Tony, groaning and bound against the tile wall with water cascading over them, drenching Gibbs who was still fully clothed, was distracting him from the case. And Gibbs knew damn well Tony wasn't sitting still in order to pull Gibbs' attention towards him, hovering at his back.

13:53 Tony looked at Gibbs, rubbing a hand flirtingly through his hair. They held eye contact for a moment.

"MM O R PG," Tony corrected, still playing with his hair.

"Thank you," said Gibbs.

"You're welcome," said Tony, lightly. Another moment of eye contact.

"Can I talk to Ducky now?"

"Yeah," said Tony, standing. Tone not completely acquiescent. Kate was out of the room. Ducky could have waited while Gibbs bent Tony over the desk and fucked him to heaven and back.

But the case came first. That's how Gibbs operated.

Tony went and sat on the couch, his attempts at flirting unsuccessful.

14:26 Ducky likened a case of a dead girl to Tony, albeit only through age.

14:32 "Ducky," said Gibbs. He didn't want to hear about that.

14:41 "Classic death by drowning," said Tony. His eyes were fixated on Gibbs. Out of the view of the webcam, alone in their room, he wasn't even subtle about it. Gibbs ignored the longing look.

Focus on the dead body, not Tony, he thought. Which somehow mixed those two in his mind.

Gibbs looked over to Tony, to check he was okay. Mindless protectiveness.

Tony missed it, looking up a half-second too late as Gibbs was turning away again.

Gibbs finished the call and realised for the first time they were alone in the room. His eyes flicked to his watch. He wondered how long Kate would be gone.

His head immediately told him it was a bad idea, before he could even properly decide what he it was he was going to do. His gut told him something else entirely. And if there was on thing Gibbs always knew: listen to your guy.

The decisiveness warmed his stomach, a solid comforting weight. The next second Gibbs was dragging Tony towards him. Not bothering to be gentle, hands in hair and clothes and on Tony's face.

"Get on your knees," Gibbs growled, impatience coming across as anger. He shoved Tony to the floor, DiNozzo practically boneless. He had slipped into submissiveness in a split second. His boy had been so very eager for this. Even more eager than Gibbs' had thought.

His gut had been right. Tony needed this. So did Gibbs, but Tony had been so needful it must have been like suffering to go without.

"Master," Tony gasped in breathless anticipation as Gibbs fumbled his own pants open. Tony knelt, knees spread, hands clasped at the small of his back, like an eager puppy. "Suck it," ordered Gibbs. "Hard and fast." Tony hummed happily and complied, bringing Gibbs to full hardness in under a minute. "You finish me off before Agent Todd gets back or…" his immediate thought of punishment was to have Tony mouth her off as well. Jealousy reared his head before he could say it, imaging Tony wilfully slowing down in order to be punished, eager for the taste of Kate on top of the taste of Gibbs. "Or so help me boy, you'll be regretting it for weeks." Tony made a high-pitched whimpering noise, hips thrusting helplessly into the air. Gibbs kicked his knees open wider, Tony sinking closer to the floor. His head and neck tilted back. Gibbs held him, hands clasped to the side of his face and bent over him, bringing the head of his dick to the back of Tony's throat where the firm wetness of gums gave away to much more tender flesh around the opening to his oesophagus. He fucked Tony back and forwards at a fast pace on his dick, Tony mewling, eyes shut tight as if in pain, lips forming a perfect circle and staying gripped around him even at the punishing pace. He didn't try to use his tongue or teeth but just held on, helpless to do anything with his legs and arms as good as immobilised.

"Take me," Gibbs ordered, breathless. He felt Tony swallow at the tip of his dick and the next time pushed forward, the end of his penis sinking into his throat. Tony swallowed convulsively, hips moving as if he were fucking himself on an invisible dildo, rocking back and forwards like a whore. Gibbs could feel Tony's lips at the base of his dick, nose scrunched into his pubes, the lightest scrape of teeth as Tony tried to maintain the 'o' of his lips, tongue flattened to the underside of his penis and rubbing back and forwards like he thought that is he rubbed it hard enough, he could win a prize.

Gibbs thought about withdrawing and covering Tony's face with his cum, but that was impractical. Instead he pulled out half-way, gripping Tony's nostrils shut with a pinch of his fingers. He tugged upwards and Tony's mouth opened wide to stay with Gibbs' dick but without pain and to be able to breathe. Gibbs aimed with his left hand, his dick at Tony's open mouth. Most of his cum painted Tony's tongue, some sliding down on the streams of saliva dripping down his chin.

Gibbs staggered back, holding his dick as it softened as if he could protect it from the incubus-like attraction of his sub. Tony swallowed noisily, eyes wide, slightly wet, fixed like a predator on Gibbs. He ran his hands over his chin, wiping away the moisture. Gibbs turned his head away, uncomfortable, almost shy under the intensity of Tony's gaze. It was at time like this he was reminded of the status quo of their relationship; Gibbs played the dominant because Tony let him. When he fucked himself down Tony's throat, it was Tony letting him. In ways Gibbs' couldn't describe Tony was the one in control, even when gagged or begging to be whipped or crying from the abuse on his nipples. And when DiNozzo looked at him like that, it was obvious. Gibbs was only pretending to be the predator; in reality, Tony was. Gibbs hated feeling like prey.

Which counter-intuitively usually meant at the very rare moments of self-clarification like this he'd fuck Tony over and over again, different sizes of plastic replacing him while his own flesh recovered. Make Tony *feel* that Tony was the prey. Gibbs was in control. And they'd go on believing that until the next moment of reality intervened.

Gibbs wondered if Tony even knew on the secret hidden level how their relationship worked. Why it was so dangerous and threatening to Gibbs. But most of them time, lost in the haze of a wonderful orgasm from a gorgeous man still on his knees, he didn't care.

…

The next time Gibbs and Tony met up, they were much happier to see each other, sea roaring around them as they stood on a slim balcony.

Gibbs had to re-establish dominance. Tony was pushing to go to Puerto Rico because Gibbs had already caved on the no-sex on board ship rule.

It was interesting watching Tony go weak at the knees, falling over himself (literally) as he backed up under his gaze.

"You're lucky we have somewhere for you to be, Tony. Or I'd fuck you sideways in that uniform," Gibbs had said before Tony left for land.

"The shirt's a bit tight."

"I'm sure that's an accident, Di*No-zo* because I'm the one who asked for the size."

25:33 "Then why'd you send Tony to Puerto Rico?" Kate asked, voice heavy with satisfaction.

"It's called being thorough," Gibbs said evenly. It wasn't anything he couldn't excuse under professionalism.

"You cannot let persona situations colour your judgement," Gibbs said firmly. Hypocrite, his inner voice said. Why was Tony in Puerto Rico? Sending Kate would have been just as good an idea. She was much less likely to get distracted. Stupid sexy Tony.

He could hear music on the other side of the phone. Goddammit. If Tony was messing around, he'd tie him up in the basement for a week with clothespins covering every inch of him, no matter how much Tony protested.

…

Gibbs' eyebrows rose as he pulled a bikini from his gift bag.

Gibbs'd put Tony in a fucking bikini.

He was warmed by the fact Tony had brought him back a gift. And he approved of bringing Kate back one also, because the alternative would have been suspicious. He didn't like the flirting the bikini implied but he was sure that was just DiNozzo trying to be nice without being serious. He wondered what Tony had brought himself as a gift…

Hopefully something Gibbs could tie him up with at some point. Unlike a Spanish online game. What on earth had the boy been thinking?


End file.
